A PVR (Personal Video Recorder) for recording video such as television broadcasting in a hard disk drive is widely popularized. Recent PVRs are compatible with both ground-wave digital broadcasting and satellite digital broadcasting and users can record desired programs by operating the user interface of these PVRs.
Besides, recently, it is a general practice to build a home storage system in which an NAS (Network Attached Storage) is connected to a computer network. The NAS is a file server having a hard disk drive and provides content files to a client apparatus through a TCP/IP network.
In the storage system, content recorded with a PVR is transferred to an NAS, thereby allowing the NAS to manage the recorded content in a centralized manner. Building the storage system makes it unnecessary for the user to replace PVRs for the purpose of expanding recording capacity.